Pokemon Adventures Plus
by Ankarious
Summary: Jaden finally sets out on his Pokemon journey and meets a strange person along the way. What does the world hold in store for them as they go on thier adventures? Find out now! I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned and copy righted by Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

**Beep beep beep!**

I smashed my hand on the alarm clock and threw it out the window. I wouldnt need that old thing anymore!

"You know you're cleaning that up!" My Mom caleld up the stairs.

I sighed and got out of bed, my blonde hair sticking up as usual. I went over to my laundry pile.

I sniffed some shirts. "Dirty. Dirty. Dirty. Dirt-...muddy. Hmmm." I had managed to find a clean yellow shirt and put it on. After a few minutes I got some blue jeans, sneakers and a black jacket. Hey, what if its cold?

"You're going to be late! ...Again!"

"Im coming Mom!"

I ran down the hall and slid on the railing to the kitchen where I got my toast, hugged my Mom and ran out the door. Something didnt feel right. Like I was forgetting something very important. Oh yeah! MY POKEMON!

"Forget something?" My Mom asked

"Yay! I cant believe I tried to register without Rex!" I giggled. Rex was my Pupitar.

"Not what I meant." She pointed to the broken clock outside, the dishes, and herself.

I ran upstairs and got Rex, ran back down and hugged my Mom.

"Love you Mom. Next time you see me, I'll be on the big screen!" I ran out the door.

"But what about your chores!" She yelled after me.

"I'll do them when I get back!" I gave her the peace sign and hopped on skateboard with Rex on my shoulder. We were journy bound now baby!

When I got near the registry I got off my board and tucked it in my bag. I stcuk out because it was to big, but that didnt matter.

"Why hello Jaden. Nice to see you again. Ready to sign up for your Pokemon liscence?" Professer Crandor asked. It had been years since the last Professer here in Goldenrod City had retired and they got a new one.

"Yeah! Although, there is one thing." I continued "When I couldnt get my lisence the first time, I was mad and went out into the woods. I saw a little Larvatar being attacked. I brought him in and trained him so would it be fine if I used Rex here as my starter?" I pleaded.

"Hmm. Well you have been training him for a while I'm guessing. Your bonds must be strong. Very well! Let me just get your age, and little Pupitar-I mean, 'Rex's statistics." He went on. Registry had changed over the years. Now they wanted to know _everything_ before they stamped "trainer" on that card.

After a boring 2 hours I finally got up to get my new Trainer's lisence.

"Before I hand this over, might I ask why you couldnt get it last time?" The Professer said.

"It was summer. The days blended so I forgot which day it was and missed the deadline. Darn rules said I had to wait another 5 stinkn' years!" He nodded and handed my lisence over to me.

"Well, lets just hope everything goes right from here on. M'kay?"

"You got it!"

I took my board out of my bag and skated down the road. I was finally a trainer. I've had my first Pokemon for 3 years now and Im finally a trainer!

"Tar, pupitar!"

"I know right? This is so cool-" BOOM! I slammed into someone and went flying into the tree line.

"Pupitar tar..."

"How was I supposed to know you were saying look out? I dont speak Pokemon!"

"Pupitar"

"Touche, Rex. Touche."

I got up and looked at the person I had knocked over.

"Sorry about that," I said gesturing a hand to help him up. "Guess I should have been pupitaring to where I was going." I chuckled. Rex looked annoyed.

"Ah, its no problem." Said the boy as he grabbed my hand and got up. "Hi. Im Derek"

He looked about old as me. His brown hair fell in his face and covered one of his eyes. I noticed the fall scrapped his green pants and made his knee bleed, along with getting his clean white shirt all dusty.

"Oh man, you should clean that. Here," I took out a water bottle and a cloth.

"Dont sweat it dude. It'll heal. If us humans couldnt survive a scrape here and there without cleaning, would we have made it this far?" He laughed. I could tell he was the joking type. "Pikachu, I chose you!"

A Cindaquil appeared from a flash of light emitting from his Pokeball.

"Thats a Cindaquil." I said flatly

"All mouse types look alike to me." We both laughed. Rex looked really annoyed now. He must not have liked Derek's particular brand of humor.

"Anyway...wait, why did I call you out again? Oh yeah! He kid, wanna battle?" Derek asked.

"A battle?" I looked over to Rex who was now rolling around with excitment "Sure."

We went into the woods away from people.

"Cindaquil! Flame thrower!"

"Rex, use Dark Pulse!"

The attacks clashed in mid air

"Keep it going!" We both yelled

The power in the blasts grew and exploded with fury leaving us in a cloud of smoke.

"Cindaquil! Flamethrower again! This time add a spin!"

His Cindaquil, from what I could tell, used his flame thrower and spun around in circles most likely trying to hit Rex wherever he was hiding.

"Rex! Follow the flame and use Thrash!"

Rex propelled him self to the source of the bright flame throught he thick plume around him and SLAMMED into Cindaquil. Then it got mad. Flames lit up on its back that insantly blew away the cloud.

"CindaaaaaQUIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" It shouted as it let lose a powerful flamethrow, the strongest I've seen yet, against his owner's command.

"Taaaaaaaaaar!" Rex screamed as he was engulfed in the flames.

"No!" I yelled "Rex get out of there!"

He rocketed up

"No more text book atatcks. Rex! Use your gas to fly in circles around the fire and redirect it back to Cindaquil!" He obeyed and created a tornado of flames that was sent hurling to Cindaquil.

"My Cindaquil is a fire type, remember? Its own attack wont hurt it!"

He he. "Not my plan!" The fire engulfed Cindaquil so much so, that all we could see was a bright red ball of fire.

"Now, Rex, rocket foreward and use Dark Pulse!"

Rex used the gas to propell himself so fast, that his Dark Pulse attack surrounded him, turning him into a solid bullet of darkness heading right for Cindaquil! A firey explosion happened on contact and we lost sight of the "arena" again. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were out cold.

"Wow great skills! I never thought of using your Pokemon's natural abilities or atatcks like that before!"

"Your Cindaquil is pretty amazing too. I've never seen a Cindaquil, or any Pokemon for that matter, use a flame thrower like THAT after taking a direct hit!"

We talked and swapped straegies while the Pokemon played for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Jaden?" Derek asked

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are you headed?"

"Unova. I hear theres some really rare Pokemon up there. Plus I want to test their Gym Leaders."

"Hey, Im goign to Unova too! Its actually a goal of mine to be a gym leader some day and I want to see how my Pokemon from all parts of the world hold up against the powerful ones all the challengers will bring."

"You have Pokemon from all over the world?"

"Not exactly. Only Cindaquil right now. I got in a accident during registration 5 years ago so I couldnt get my lisence. Now though, I can finally chase my dreams!"

"Hey, lets travel togther. With eachtoher's help, Im sure we can accomplish our dreams!"

Derek took a minute to think it over. Then he smiled.

"Sure!"

We bumped fist and there it was. My first traveling buddy. We were on our way to the top, and nothing was going to stop us!


	2. Chapter 2

_Derek's Point Of View_

Jaden and I walked for a couple minutes back to the road. He had to keep his board packed because I didnt have one and he said it wouldnt be fair if he got the wheels and I didnt. Cinder and Rex seem to be getting along fine. If only I knew what the heck they were saying. What if they were gossiping about us? Jaden might have a really emarrasing secret and what if Cinder tells Rex I keep a chocolate bar with me for emergencies. They all might plot to steal it!

"Who would win? PokeMan or Dr PokeBot?" Jaden broke the silence

"Hmm...My bet is on Dr PokeBot" I answered

"Dr PokeBot? No way! PokeMan would totally win!"

"What? No. Dr PokeBot would use his lasers to blast him away!"

"PokeMan would jump away and use his Flame Thrower Gauntlet to melt PokeBot's metal!"

We continued like that for a while. Finally we got to a sign that said entering Hoenn. We both looked at eachother.

"Were'nt we supposed to be in Kanto?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. Dont you have the map? Lets see if we went the right way." I replied.

"Me? You said you would carry the the map!"

"Me? No way I asked you and you said no problem!"

Cue the moment when the camera goes back to where we were and the map is on the ground. Dont you hate those scenes? To bad this isnt a cartoon or some bad fanfiction. Then something cool would happen and we would be on the right path again.

"Well I hear Hoenn has its places too" Jaden sighed.

"Yeah, but its the opposite direction of where we were going" I facepalmed myslef.

"Lets just go to a town. We can get you some wheels and maybe hitch a ride to Kanto or something. Who knows, we might even win a few badges or catch some Pokemon." He consoled me.

"Yeah, OK."

_Jaden's Point Of View_

We had been walking for about a day by now. Our legs were tired and we needed a place to sleep soon.

"You got a tent?" Derek asked

"...Crud! I knew I was forgetting something! Would believe I almost left Rex at home too?" I shreiked in shock.

"That doesnt surprise me. I guess we'll just have to find a place to crash for now. I got," He ruffled through his pockets "10 bucks. You?"

I did the same.

"15. Is that enough for 2 rooms for a night?"

"Doubt it"

"Dang."

"Tar tar pupitar tar!"

"Cinda quil quil!"

They both started laughing.

"Yeah that means you guys have to sleep outside too!" Derek snapped.

The two pokemon looked at eachother and blinked, as if realizing what Derek said was true.

"Cindaquil!"

"Pupitar tar!"

"Guys dont worry. We'll find somewhere." I said

"Hey maybe we can have them play some music while we dance for money." Derek suggested

"Tar!" Rex laughed again and started making noises in a rythmic beat

"Alright alright thats enough from the peanut gallery!" I said. We started walking again. We could atleast find a city before dark.

After a couple minutes we got to a place called Lilycove City. It was bustling with lots of people and a ocean port. We managed to find a cheap motel with 2 rooms for 50 dollars. After talking the guy down and *sigh* doing Derek's stupid dance, we got 'em for 35 total. All of our money was now gone. Great.

The next morning we had to leave really early to avoid paying another night's fee. Buying a board for Derek was no longer a option and neither was catching a bus so now we were supposed to walk. From here. To Unova. Oh yay. Anyway, we met this really nice girl who gave us directions to the gym. It was somewhere in Lavaridge Town. Something about the name makes me think Fire. Derek will like that. Hes always talking about how no matter how many Pokemon he has, fire types will always be his favorite. As for me, I dont really care. I dont descriminate on types. As long as a pokemon is hardworking and friendly, I dont care if it's a Phsyduck or Arceus itself.

As we headed for Lavaridge Town, we heard a ruccus in the bushes near the forest. Letting our curiotsity wonder, we went to it and found a hurt Kirlia.

"Oh no!" I picked her up. "Are you OK?"

_"Im fine"_

I jumped.

"Was...was that you?" I asked

_"Oh, Im sorry. I forgot most humans arent used to telepathic speaking" _she coughed _"Please, go. Im fine"_

"Well obviously you're not!" I yelled. Lets get you somewhere safe I said.

"Uh Jaden? Who exactly are you talking to?" Derek asked.

"Kirlia is a phycic Pokemon, remember? Shes talking to me using telepathy." I answered.

"Oh..."

Suddenly a Shifrty burst out of the bushes and launched a Shadow Ball at us. I jumped out of the way and acted like pillow for Kirlia.

"Quick Cinder! Use Flame Thrower!" Derek yelled as he ran over to us.

Cinder let loose a powerful burst of fire that the Shiftry dodged. The it used Bullet Seed and hit Cinder in the face. Wrong move. Cinder got really mad and fired another Flame Thrower like the one he used on Rex. I think Im going to start calling those Flame CANNONS!

That one hit Shiftry directly. It fell to the ground and screamed. Suddenly a dozen or so Nuzleaf jumped out too and started to gang up on Cinder, punching him, kicking him, Bullet Seeding, pounding, the works.

"Cinder use the fire on your back as a shield!"

Cinder lit his back ablaze and held the attackers at bay while I got out of my daze.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes mommy." I shook my head "Oh yeah! Rex, use Dark Pulse on the Nuzleaf!"

Rex was charging his attack when he got knocked down by the Shiftry, that looked really mad now.

"Quick, hit him in the chest!" I yelled. Rex propelled himself into Shiftry's gut, knocking him over. That gave Rex enough time to hit the Nuzleafs attacking Cinder with a Dark Pulse. Before we knew it, he was swarmed too by even more Nuzleaf. Then Seedots appeared out of nowhere and approched me, Derek, and Kirlia.

"Oh no!" Derek yelled. He picked up a stick off the ground "You and Kirlia get out of here! I'll try and hold them off!" That lasted all of 2 seconds. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, they all knocked Derek over and started pounding on him. Cinder and Rex were being pummled, and now Shifrty was walking over to me. What have we gotten ourselves into? Not even 2 days into our journey and I was already getting us killed!

The Shiftry spit a Bullet Seed that hit the ground a inch from my head and laughed.

"Shiftry shif!"

Kirlia flinched. She was so badly injured form what these thugs had done to her before I couldnt bear to watch. I put her down and put my jacket over her so she didnt have to watch. The I got up and went to the Shiftry.

"Hey buddy! You got a problem with that Kirlia? Take it up with me!"

_"What are you doing?" _I heard Kirlia scream inside my mind.

"I said, you got a problem?" And smacked the Shiftry.

This made it mad. It kicked me down and started choking me.

"What, to weak to fight a girl all by yourself so you get a gang of living leaves to do your dirty work for you?" I spit on him "Wheres your honor?"

The Shiftry looked like he was ready to rip my head off at this point. He got up off me.

"Shif shiftry!"

All the Nuzleaf and Seedots got off the Pokemon and Derek. They were all bruised and scratched messes, groaning on the ground.

"Shif, shiftry shifrty try shif!"

_"He said for his lackies to stop. They were going to leave the green girl alone as long as he got to kill you, and take your corpse as a trophy." _She sounded like she was crying. _"Please! Just gleave me! Why Dont you understand? I was fine until you showed up and now you're going to be killed because of me!"_

I wanted to say, "Girl, you're cool and all but you're not THAT cool!" but I didnt. Instead, I said "You want me? Try and get me!"

I kicked the Shiftry in his soft sopt and punched him off me. I got up and swung it into a group of Nuzleaf.

"You're all going to leave here and never come back!" I yelled.

The Shiftry got up. It looked so mad it was ready to poop.

"SHIFTRY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIF!"

Then all of the Nuzleaf, all of the Seedots, and the Shiftry jumped on me. It was so fast it was all a blur. The only things I could hear were the grunts of the other Pokemon as they pounded my face in.

_"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ The Kirlia jumped up from under my jacket. Her eyes glowed blue and all the pokemon were lifted off me. She made a fist and they all clumped together into a ball of grass typed. With a wave of her hand, she sent them so high in the sky they sparkled. When the came back down, her foot glowed blue. She jumped, spun around, and kicked them all into the forest. Then it started raining. Kirlia collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaden's Point Of View_

I woke up in the hospital.

"Give it to me straight doc..." I spit out. I could tell they had put me under.

"Well, just about every bone in your upper body was broken except for that thick skull of yours." The doctor replied

"Was?" I asked "How long have I been out?"

"Oh I'd say a good week. Your body has healed astonishingly fast. We thought you were some kind of alien." He chuckled.

"Well, the chicks do call me out of this world." We both laughed, which made me hurt, very much.

"Hey, do you know what happened to my friends?" I asked

"Well YOU have recovered very fast. You should be out with a few days of rest. Your friend however, Derek I believe, wasnt so lucky. You took a bigger beating, but his woulds are taking much longer to heal. He'll need 2 weeks at the least. As for your pokemon, they were sent to a Pokemon Center. We were told thay had stabalized but were in critical shape." He paused "When Officer Jenny found you and your friends, she mentioned finding a couple dozen Nuzleaf, Seedots, and a Shiftry nearby unconcious. Were those the things that did this to you?"

It was kind a fuzzy memory to me but I thought about it for a minute and remembered.

"Yeah." I managed

Hours passed before I convinced them to let me see Derek.

"Hey there knuckle head" He said weakly as I limped in the room.

"This is all your fault you know. You and that stupid map." I chuckled, which hurt again.

"Yeah, you'll have to get used to that"

"So I heard the doctors found something inside you. It turns you you have a flesh eating parasite." I said

"WHAT?" He screamed. He groaned in pain from his jumping.

"Kidding, kidding."

"Not funny bro."

"It was a little funny."

"...OK maybe a little." We chuckled

"Listen, the doctors said I healed really fast and they'd let me go if I took it easy. I'll swing down to the Pokemon Center while you're here and check on the pokemon. Then I'll try and make a couple bucks while you're here. OK?" I told him. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

We were in the hospital. We had surgery, were being fed, and taken care of. Our pokemon were at the Pokemon Center. They were being healed, fed, and taken care of. That all costs money. Alot of money. And we were broke.

-

I limped over to the doctor.

"Whats up doc?" I asked. Before she could answer I asked "Look, Im kinda broke. As in, so broke, I cant even buy a 10 cent pack of gum. How much is this going to cost?"

She giggled "Oh dont worry sir. We have a special trainer plan here. As long as you're a certified Pokemon Trainer, our care is 90% off. We know how hard it is trying to pay for PC and Hospital visits all the time, and buy food, without a job since you're traveling."

"Phew!" I let out a sigh of relife. What a weight lifted off my shoulders. But, she said 90%. What was the other 10?

"We contacted the center. Your bill here, combined with your bill there, is exactly 513 dollars 27 cents." She said with a smile.

I almost died. 500 dollars? I had 500 dollars like I had a private jet! Good thing this is a hospital. If I have a heart attack, Im safe. Then again, that would add to the bill.

-

Next day I went to the Pokemon Center to check on the pokemon.

"Hey guys" I said casually

"Pupitar!" Rex yelled as he jumped into my arms.

"Good to see you too buddy!"

"Cinda...cindaquil?"

"Im guessing you want to know about Derek. Yeah, hes OK. He should be out in about 2 week and then you can break his bones all over again. Hows that sound?" Cindaquil burst into laughter.

_"So you're all OK?" _ Kirlia's voice echoed in my mind.

"Yeah. Everyone is OK. Everyone, except for my wallet. It died."

That made her laugh. It was good to finally see her smile.

"No really, I gotta go now." I put Rex down. "I only have 2 weeks to make 500 dollars."

"Pupitar tar?"

"Yeah of course I'll be back! I'll see you guys after work. That is, if I can get a job."

_"Its all my fault" _Kirlia said.

I picked up a pencil from the desk and threw it at her. It hit her squarly in the head and bounced off.

"You quit talkin' like that. OK?" I said as I walked out.

Montage time! Wait, we dont do montages? Dang it. This is gonna be like, 28 chapters now! ...Or will it?

_Derek's Point Of View_

I sat there in bed staring at the ceiling. I was now offically borde. I looked over to my right arm. It was in a cast. I looked to my left arm. It was bandaged and slightly red. My lower body was covered in sheets. I wondered if I still had legs. Was this like those movies where you wake up in the hospital as a dismembered head in a jar? I used my good, if thats what its called, arm to lift the sheets. Legs were still there. What games cand I play? Hmm lets see. I can see how many times I can bang my cast on the bed before it cracks. I can try and throw pencils and see if they get stuck in the ceiling. Yeah, lets do that!

First try. I picked up a pencil between the tips of the thumb and index finger on my left arm. They were really the only fingers I could move. I threw the pencil into the air but because of my weaked body, it went about a foot, fell, and stabbed me in the eye. Well atleast I hear the pirate look is in this year.

"Ouch!" I yelled as nurses ran in the room.

"Are you OK?"

"Get his vitals!"

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

"Can he talk?"

"Check his eyes!"

"WAAAAAAAAIT!" I yelled over them.

"What?" They all said simultaniously.

"...Wheres the TV remote?" I asked.

They stared blankly at me. Then at my red eye, and the pencil on the floor next to me. I'm guessing they put 2 and 2 togetehr because they rolled my cart away from the bed where I cant reach.

"No fair Im crippled"

They put the remote in my lap and all left laughing. Hey, that would be a fun game. Annoy the nurses game! Time to start!

I turned on the TV and turned it way up. They came in and asked me to turn it down.

"What?" I yelled over the TV

"Turn it down!" A nurse yelled

"Turn it up?" I turned it up louder "Why?" I yelled louder

"Turn it down!" She tried to tlak over the TV

"Up? OK but you asked for it lady!" I turned the TV up as loud as it could go. Then for no reason, I sang the ABCs as loud as I could.

The nurse looked like was about to pull her hair out. She unplugged the TV and put a book infront of me.

"READ THIS-ahem. Read this sir. Please?" She said quietly.

"Sure thing lassie" I replied.

She walked up with her hand balled in fists. Ha ha. Im awesome. They must be so happy they get to deal with me for 2 more weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jaden's Point Of View_

I walked into a busy store and looked around. No 'Help Wanted' signs. I walked into the next store. No signs either. Unbelieveable! In a city as big as this, not a single store thats hiring! Well onto Plan B. Time to MAKE a help wanted sign!

I went to the first store and called for a employee's help. I acted as snobby and stuck up as I could. I could see her getting frustrated. Then knocked a bookcase over on 'accident'.

"Oops. My bad" I said sarcastically "Well, arent you going to clean it up? Chop chop now." I clapped.

"Thats it! I quit!" She yelled as she untied her apron and threw it on the ground.

That was easier than I thought. When the manager came over I acted normal.

"Well I guess I need a new worker." He sighed

"I'll do it!" I said looking as perky as possible

The manager looked at me for a couple seconds. He smiled. "No skin off my bones! You're hired!"

Yes! Finally a paying job!

By the end of the day I had raked in about 400 bucks. It felt amazing! I could work at this for a week, quit, take the week off and ROLL in money! Traveling was great! What ever money I got, I could keep because I never had to pay rent, mortgage, utilities or anything! It was all mine! Ahem, and Derek's.

I had gone to the Pokemon Center to check up on them. By now they were fully healed and ready to battle again. not that I would put them through that this early. I mean, they've battled enough for now.

"Tar pupitar!"

"Cindaquil!"

_"So we're free to go?"_

"In a way. Rex and Cinder are coming with me to see Derek. As for you," I bent down and took out a pokeball "Its your choice." I smiled.

Kirlia looked back at me.

_"You want me to be your pokemon?"_

"Uh durrr" I said in my dumbest face and voice. She giggled

_"Yes! I would love to!" _She said as she started to dance around in circles. I taped her on teh head with the pokeball and watched her turn into a red light that was captured. Then, I released her.

"Welcome to the team, Kirlia!" I said happily!

_"Please. Call me Victoria" _she smiled

"Pupitar tar pupi!"

"Quil quil!"

"...Jay jaden jay! ...What? You guys always get to yell your names!" We all laughed

-2 weeks later-

"It feels good to finally be out of that bed!" Derek yelled

"It also feels good to have money!" I said, holding up a big wad of cash. That job paid REALLY well!

"Next stop, Lavaridge Town!" We both yelled and pumped out fists

The next day we finally arrived.

"Cindaquil!" Cinder smiled. Actually, does Cinder ever smile? Or not smile? It always looks like hes smiling...

Just then we saw 2 pokemon fighting. It looked like a chicken and a armored dog. Wierd huh?

"Victoria, come on out" I said as I threw her ball into the air. It opened and with a flash of light, she appeared infront of me.

_"What is it Jay?" _she asked.

"What do you know about those pokemon?" I asked " I kind of forgot my pokedex back in Goldenrod City..." I said sheepishly. She sighed

_"The orange one is a Torchic, a fire type. The grey one is Aron, a steel type."_

"I've heard of Torchics. They may look weak but man they pack a wallop! ESPECIALLY when they evolve! ALright Cinder. You ready to get a new playmate?" Derek boasted

"Cinda cinda!"

"Alright Cinder, use flame thrower!"

Cinder obeyed and with one hit, torchic was out cold.

"Yes!" Derek said as he tossed the pokeball over and caught Torchic

"And as for you, little Aron," I sat down and help some pokefood out.

Aron was scared by what had happened. First it was in a fight then these 2 people using magic balls beat up his friend and were now offering him food? Oh well, food was food! Aron walked over slowly

I tapped the ball on him. He was captured, but then escaped.

"Alright, a little more spunk than Torchic, but that can be solved! Rex use Dark Pulse!" I yelled

The battle was over in a instant. Derek and I could tell these guys neded ALOT of training. I caught Aron and we continued on our way. After arriving at the Lavaridge Gym, we were greeted by Flannery herself. She had a big smile on.

" I take it you guys want to battle me and get a badge." She said

"You bet we do!" Derek steped foreward "And I'll be the first to earn it!"

"Well, glad we talked that out" I said sarcastically.

"Oops. I guess I can get carried away when it comes to battling fire types. He he"

"No way me too!" Flannery added

They skipped inside.

"...This is too wierd" I thought to myself "Its like Im in a bad fanfiction."

So I walked inside to see Flannery had already chosen her first Pokemon, Torkoal. Derek of course used Cinder.

_Derek's Point Of View_

"This match will be 2 on 2. No substituting. Let the match begin!" The ref whistled

"Alright, Cinder, use Flame thrower!"

"Torkoal use Smokescreen then body slam!"

Cinder fired his thrower, but when Torkoal blacked the arena, he couldnt see and missed. Then Torkoal smashed onto him using body slam, nearly knocking the little guy out.

"Cinder quick! Ignite your back to get him off of you then tackle!"

Cinder did as I said. Torkoal's belly started to feel hot, so it got off and got pounded by Cinder's tackle attack.

"Tackle!"

Cinder tackled Torkoal knocking him further back.

"Tackle!"

Cinder tackled again.

"Now use flame thrower and quick attack at the same time!" Derek yelled

Cinder ran foreward while shooting fire. He ran so fast the fire engulfed him, and he became something of a firey bullet that hit Torkoal, who was still dazed from the first attack.

"Quick Torkoal! Stomp it!" Flannery yelled

Torkoal stomped his mighty leg down on Cinder after regaining balance.

"Now flame wheel!"

Torkoal unleashed fiery wrath onto Cinder with one continous flame wheel that seemed to last forever.

"Quick Cinder get out of there! Cinder! CINDER!"

Finally the tortise pokemon stopped. It got off the mouse and revealed a burnt Cinder.

"Cindaquil is unable to battle! The winner is-"

Then Cinder started to move again. His back caught fire like never before.

"Cinda...Cindaaaaaaaaaaa" the flame grew brighter "!" he screamed as the biggest, brightest, and most explosive flamethrower ever fired in the gym was created. It was so strong it melted the Earth beneath him and sent Torkoal into the bleachers. Luckily these places were always empty. Then something amazing happened. Cindaquil started glowing. He grew bigger and longer. When the glow wore off, he was a Quilava.

"Wow! Way to go Cinder!" I screamed from my side. Howd he evolve so fast? I fugured it would be a good month.

Flannery stepped back and stared at the newly evolved pokemon. Such power. How could she take on something like that?

"Torkoal is unable to continue! The winner is Cinda-I mean Quilava!" The ref announced

"Ma...Magcargo! I choose you!" She said as she tossed his ball up and the lava snail appeared in the ring.

Cinder had already taken alot of damage from Torkoal.

"Cinders beat. I dont think he can take a Magcargo to, but that leaves me with Torchic and everyone knows how that will turn out." I thought to myself. "Hey Cinder! Can you keep going?"

"Quil quil!" He answered

"Mag! Use Lava Plume!"

Suddenly fire engulfed the ring blinding everyone. Cinder jumped into the air to avoid being hurt to badly.

"NOW! USE FLAMETHROWER!"

A burst of fire came from the molten arena right to CInder and smashed him squarly in the ceiling.

"Cinder! Use your claws to dig into the ceiling and stay there!" I pleaded. I needed time to think of a plan. This Magcargo was a tank. I only know a few of its moves, but I knew they were deadly, and from what Ive seen so far, this Magcargo knew most of them.

"Use flamethrower again!"

Another flame shot up from the arena aimed at Cinder

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I screamed

Cinder crawled away just in time to avoid being blasted. The arena still stayed a fire pit so he didnt know where to attack.

"What can I do? I can only attack the Magcargo if I know where it is but it wont lets its guard down this easily!" I said. "Think! THINK!"

Then it hit me. I remembered during my battle and Jaden's when the arena was smoked and Rex used Cinder's flame thrower to lead him for a direct attack!

"FLAME THROWER!"

Antoher flame thrower shot up from the arena to Cinder

"Cinder! Dive into the flame thrower and use your flames to shoot yourself foreward!" I ordered him

When the flame came, Cinder jumped into it, using his flames from behind to propell himself foreward. He followed the flame into the arena and SLAMMED into Magcargo, stopping the flame thrower. With its broken concentration, Magcargo let go of the Lava plume and the arena returned to normal.

"Now Cinder! Use tackle!"

Cinder tackled the Magcargo into the air

"Jump up and use flame thrower to smash it back to the ground, then use tackle again!"

Cinder did as I said. He jumped up and used Flame thrower to knock Magcargo back to the ground and then tackled it to the bleachers next to where Torkoal had landed.

"Magcargo is unable to battle! The winner is Quilava!"

"Only one more battle" I thought to myself.

"Slugma! I choose you!" Flannery chanted as a lava slug thing appeared on the field.

"Cinder! Use flame thrower!"

The fire engulfed the Slugma, but did nothing. Cinder was wiped from the first 2 battles and could barely keep his eyes open let alone stand up.

"This'll be over fast. Slugma! Flam thrower!"

The slug fired Cinder right into my arms. Poor little guy was beat. All I had now was Torchic and according to the rules, I had to use him.

"OK Torchic, lets go!"

He appeared on the field.

"Torchic use-" Before I could finish, he was out cold. Sluma got the drop on him with another flame thrower.

"Torchic is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Slugma. The winner of this battle is Derek Silver!" announced the ref with a small smile.

Uh huh! Yeah! I won! I won my first Gym battle! Im awesome! But you know whos more awesome? Cinder! Not only did he evolve, but he proved he can take one heck of a beat and dish it back 10 fold! I love this guy!

Flannery returned her pokemon to their respective balls. I could never understand how trainers automattically could tell what ball held what pokemon. I mean, they all look exactly the same! Thats why I have to write the name of my pokemon on their balls. Lame, huh?

"Derek that was one heck of a battle your Quilava put up out there and your quick planning won you the match. I'm HONORED to give you this badge!" Flannery said as she handed ME my first badge.

"Thanks! It was fun to fight against your pokemon. They sure were tough! Right Cinder?"

"Quilava quil quil." he said.

"I think that was a yes" I said with a nod and a smile.

"Now for you Jaden, sorry but you'll have to wait until tomarrow. My pokemon are pretty wiped from the first one!"

"Not a problem" he replied "After seeing that battle, I think I need some training anyway!" he laughed.

I can only hope Jaden can pull through. Flannery is one touogh cookie and she wont be so easy to beat. Especially since 2 of his 3 pokemon are weak against fire!


	5. Chapter 5

_Jaden's Point Of View_

"Derek your battle was amazing!" I congradualted him. Flannery had let us stay in the guest room of the gym for the battle tomarrow. "The way you had Cinder use his type attack to turn himself into a element bullet, and how you used your oppenents attack to track where it was. THat seems familiar to me for some reason, but who cares! It was mind blowing!"

"Thanks, thanks, but really. Cinder did all the work. I was only the brains." He joked

Cinder cuchkled, as if mocking that Derek was lacking brains.

"Ha ha very funny" He said sarcastically

Derek strethced and got up

"Well, Im hittin the hay. You should get some shut eye too. Its a big day tomarrow dude." Derek lept onto the couch and pulled a blanket over himself

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay up a bit longer." I said as I left the room for the courtyard.

I called out Victoria and Aron as Rex hopped off my shoulder.

"OK guys we have our first official gym battle and I saw how powerful Flannery's pokemon are, and you're weak against fir types. We need to train super hard tonight!"

The pokemon groaned

"Oh come on. Dont you want to win?"

_"I think what they mean is, its 11 at night. Cant we do this in the morning?" _Victoria said

"No. The battle is in the afternoon and if we train in the morning you guys wont get enough rest. This way, atleast you get a little sleep." I answered.

We trained the night.

_"Ugh! Can we sleep now?" _Victoria asked.

"Yes." I answered as I put her and Aron bak in thier balls. Rex didnt have a ball. I glued it shut the day I got it and promised never to pput him in. He was really iffy around people at the time since he was in the woods.

I went up stairs collapsed on the coffee table and pulled a blanket voer myself. It wasnt the best place to sleep, but I was tired, and this was the guest room for day. It wasnt meant for over night stays so there were no beds.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The alarm went off. I forgot they existed.

"To bad I cant break this one..." I thought to myself.

Derek however, had different thoughts. He let that clock have it! I was still only waking up so I didnt see quite what he did but wow. He knows we're paying for this, right?

"You guys ready for another battle?" Flannery cheered as we entered the arena after a quick breakfast.

"We sure are!" I said as I stepped to my end of the floor.

"Hey Jay!" She noticed me and walked to her end, and called Torkoal and Slugma back. "lets get this started!"

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle. No substituting. Let the battle begin!" The ref shouted

"Alright. Come on out Aron!"

"A steel type? You crazy Jaden? My Magcargo will melt that little guy!"

"I have faith in him!" I answered her. Plus while training, I saw Aron wasnt as weak as I had first thought. He had a head butt that could shatter mountains! I surprised we didnt wake anyone up! "Alright Aron! Head butt!"

The little iron pokemon dashed foreward and slammed into Magcargo, sending it to the other side of the gym faster than you can say Aron wins the round!

"Magcargo is unable to battle! The winner is Aron!"

"Wow! That guy packs a wallop!" Flannery said calling her Magcargo back. Then she summoned Torkoal.

"Aron can you get this one too?" I asked

He wiped some ashes off his head and nodded a reassuring yes.

"Ok Torkoal! Flame thrower!"

It shot a blazing pillar of fire to Aron, who dodged it with ease.

"Now fire spin!"

The tortise jumped up in what looked like a spinning cloud of fire, and headed right for Aron! He was hit and thrown to the ground. The whole right half of his body where he was hit was black and ashy.

"ARON!" I ran onto the field to see if he was OK. He was strong, but not THAT strong, and now he was badly injured.

I looked up and gave the Torkoal the death stare. It back off a few steps and mumbled something I couldnt understand.

"Aron is unable to battle! The winner is Torkoal!"

I called Aron back to his pokeball and handed it to the nurse joy look-a-like they have everywhere to take care of him.

"OK. Victoria its your turn."

I figured with her phsycic abilities, she could keep a distance from the Torkoal and make some good hits. Before I could call her, Rexstepped onto the ring. He was furious.

"Rex are you sure?" I asked him

"Tar tar tar pupitar tar!" He yelled back.

"Alright. Lets go then! Rex, use dark pulse!"

Rex fired his wave of darkness

"Torkoal protect!"

Rex's dark pulse bounced off the tortise leaving not a mark.

"Alright Torkoal! Flame thrower then body slam!"

The pokeom fired its flame thrower and when Rex dodged, the tortise came down on in mid air to crush him like with Cinder.

"Quick Rex move yourself out of there!"

Rex used his gas to propell himself out from under the war path of Torkoal just in time.

"Now turn around and hit him!"

Rex turned himself around and smashed into Torkoal so hard it cracked it cracked its shell. That was bad though. A unbelieveable burst of fire came out from under it and scorched Rex.

"Both pokemon are unable! Please call out your last pokemon!"

I called on Victoria and Flannnery called on her Slugma.

"Well Jaden it looks like this is the last battle. My fire type Slugma, and your grass type Kirlia!" She chanted

"Lets not let types get in the way of the battle, Flannery!"

"Slugma use flame thrower!"

"Victoria! Dodge it and use double team!" I commanded

She dodged the flame thrower just soon enough to not get burned and suddenly there were Victorias everywhere

"Great! Now confusion!"

All the copies atarted to move, but I guess the real one glowed a bit brighter because Flannery could easily tell which was the real one.

"Slugma! Flame thrower to the copy on your far right!"

The slug thing fired its flame thrower and burned Victoria. She struggled to get up. Those flame throwers were the worst!

"Victoria can you move?"

_"Im fine! This Slugma means buissness though!"_ She answered

"Ok Slugma use flame thrower again!"

I got a idea

"Victoria use phsycic to stop the flames and re direct them!"

She raised her hand and her eyes glowed blue. Suddenly the fire stoped and moved back to its orogin. She held the fire there. Although the SLugma was a fire type itself, its flames were to hot for it.

"OK let it go then hit it with confusion!"

The fire disappeared revealing a scorched Slugma. Then Victoria hit it, making it dazed and confused.

"Now use phsycic and throw it out of the ring!"

The Slugma was airborne before you knew it

"Slugma use flame thrower!"

Slugma blasted Victoria directly with a flame thrower as final good bye present before smashing into the bleachers out cold.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! The winner of the battle is Jaden Stoner with one match win and 2 ties!"

I ran over to Victoria and picked her up

"Are you OK?" I asked

_"I'll live" _She said and chuckled

"Well that was a great battle Jaden! You earned this badge!" Flannery said. She tossed the badge in the air and started walking away "I expect great things from you kid. Dont let me down."

I caught the badge. Derek ran upto me

"Great battle man!" He cheered.

"Yeah but I won by a sliver and got 2 of my pokemon badly injured." I looked over Aron and down at Victoria.

"They'll be fine. They healed up last time, right?" He consoled me.

"Yeah you're right." I got up "Ready for a night at the Pokemon Center?"

He cheered sarcastically. The next day, we were back on the road, heading for the next gym. If there was one thing we learned from this one, it was we needed to train hard if we wanted in the Hoenn Leauge.


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek's Point Of View_

Jaden and I were sitting on a tall grassy hill in the middle of the afternoon, without a town or tree for miles. How the nuggets did we get here? I stop paying attention for 5 minutes and poof we're in the middle of no where! Then again, I am the only one who knows directions to the next gym...

"Chow time!" Jaden yelled. He took Victoria and Aron out of their balls and I took Torchic out of his

They all feasted, chatted, and laughed. You know what we ate? My spare chocolate bar. To bad human food doesnt travel as easily as pokefood!

Just then, Cinder ran upto me holding a baby Charmander.

"Quilava quil quil"

"...What?"

_"He said he found it next to a broken egg shell" _Victoria said.

"Oh. Cool! I guess you're kind of like a daddy then, huh Cinder?" I laughed

_"Here...let me see if I can set up a phsycic link between us all so you'll be able to understand the pokemon" _She added

"You can do that?" Jaden asked

_"I'm...trying... No, sorry. Perhaps once I evolve my phsycic ablilites will allow me to create one"_

"That doesnt really matter. Atleast you tried" Jaden rubbed her head.

"Well Cinder," I asked him "What do you want to name him? How about Blaze?"

"Quil quilava!"

Later that day after training, we traveled again. Our next stop was to gym leader Brawly. Hes supposed to train fighting pokemon, so we need to be at our best.

"So what gym should we travel to after this one?" I asked

"I was thinking to get the Dynomo badge" Jaden answered

"Cool, cool"

Just then a guy from the bushes jumped out and grabbed my pokebelt. He ran of with it

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" I cahsed after him with Cinder not far behind.

"Cinder! Use quick attack to catch up and tackle once you get to him!"

Cinder rans fast foreward and when the mysterious man came into view, he tackled. The guy went down fast and dropped my belt. I jumped over him to get it and hooked it back on.

"Whats the big idea?" I yelled as I picked the guy up

"Get off me!" the very female sounding man yelled and slapped me. Atleast, I think it was a man.

The person wore black clothes and looked very slender. They wore a hat and scarf so I couldnt make thier face out. Then they grabbed for thier pocket and summoned a Swampert. To bad I left my Pokedex at home too and I couldnt tell any of its moves. I was lucky enough though to know it was a water type, my least favorite. Cinder was my strongest pokemon, but he also had fire all voer him. A water battle could turn ugly fast so I called out Torchic. Hes gotten much stronger since I caught him, but is still weak compared to the Swampert.

"Torchic use ember! Cinder back him up with flame wheel!"

Torchic fired little embers at the Swampert, and Cinder jumped into the middle as a flame wheel. The 2 atatcks combined and made a powerful fire storm that hit the Swampert directly.

Swampert was merely knocked over. He it got up and wiped the ashes off itself.

"Swampert use water gun!"

The monster blasted both my pokemon with a powerful stream of water, knocking them both out. Just then Jaden had caught upto us. I guess we were runing to fast for him before.

"Jaden help!" I yelled

"Go Rex!" he commanded

_Jason's POint Of View_

"Use dark pulse!"

Rex shot a wave of darkness at the Swampert

"Now use tackle!"

"Meet him half way Swampert!"

The Swampert ran right through Rex's dark pulse and tackled him. When the 2 collided, Swampert grabbed Rex and threw him into a tree.

"Use screech the chip away!" I yelled

Rex flew back into the air and screamed a noise so horrible Swampert got confused and lowered his defense. Then Rex pounded his face in over and over and over again.

"Swampert! Take down!"

Swampert threw itself at Rex as hard as it could before it took another hit. Thats when the amazing thing happened.

When Rex bounced off the tree again, he started bouncing up and down on the ground, as if trying to start a earthquake. Then he started to glow too. Rex grew to gargantuan hieghts, developed arms, legs, and a whole row of spikes on his back. The glow wore off.

"TAR! TYRANITAR TAR!"

"Way to go Rex!" I yelled in excitment. Rex had finally evolved after a whole year! There was something wrong with his biology that caused him to not evolve as fast as other pokemon, even though he could train as hard and get as strong as any other.

"Alright Rex, lets go! Earth quake!"

Rex stomped his foot on the ground and knocked Swampert over.

"Chaaaaaarge!" I yelled

Rex roared and ran at the Swampert with all he had

"Swampert return!" The trainer yelled as he, wait, is that a chick? Anyway, the person called thier Swampert back and ran off.

Rex slammed into a tree and sent it flying atleast a dozen feet away. We lost sight of the person who started the whole thing, but I didnt care about that right now. I was so happy Rex had finally evolved into a Tyranitar!

"Rex you're amazing!" I yelled

"Tar tar tar!" He laughed

"WOW!" Derek squealed. He had never seen a pokemon that big before. Let alone one that evolved from such a tiny thing. "Rex is that you?"

"Tyranitar tran tar!"

"Well, I guess you wont have a problem winning your gym battle, Mr I Have Over Powered Pokemon!" Derek joked at me

What a great day. We ate, Rex evolved, and we sent a thief running for the hills. The only thing that could make this better, would be if we made it to Dewford Town before dark.

"Well what do ya know?" I said as we arrived at the sign that said "Entering Dewford Town", sun just starting to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jaden's Point Of View_

We stopped at a store to buy some food and, thank heavens, some Pokedexs.

"Now we'll know what Pokemon is what when we see them!" Derek blurted

After chowing down we called our pokemon our for thier dinner. Thankfully the park allowed pokemon to run free. Now that Rex evolved and cant get into his ball, we have a giant Tyranitar walking around with us everywhere we go. Little baby Blaze was so cute trying to wrestle food away from Cinder. Of course Cinder faked losing, but it was fun to watch.

"We should really invest in some tents." Derek said

"Still have a thousand dollars left. We have to make it last until we get to a big city with well paying jobs so we can refill our wallets." I replied

The new day dawned and it was time to meet Brawly, the gym leader! When we went in we were greeted by the ref who said Brawly would be a minute. He had just returned fom surfing.

"Real responible" Joked Derek

I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. I sat on the bench wonder what strategy I should use to fight him. i probably should have been thinking about this the whole time, but I was busy doing...important stuff.

-FLASH BACK-

"Hey give it back!" i jumped up trying to get my back pack back from Derek who climbed up a tree

"Not until you say 'Im a pretty unicorn'!" He laughed

"You're a pretty unicorn!" I yelled back

"You know what I meant!"

-BACK TO PRESENT-

...Shut up.

Brawly walked in just then.

"Sup brahs!" He said cassually "You dude here for a battle?"

"Yeah!" I jumped up

"Narly..." He slumped back his shoulders and pulled his wetsuit off to eveal his orange shirt and blue shorts.

This guy is a gym leader? He looks more like a hippe from Goldenrod!

**Authors Note: I might end up changing some of the charachters personalities a bit :P Just for the hay**

"So" he picked his ear with his pinkie "Which one of you dudes are goin first?"

"I got to battle first last time. You go this time, Jay." Derek told me

"Yeah you just want me to go first so you can see how he fights." I shoved him jokingly

"Rightous" Brawly muttered as he walked into the gym.

I could tell this battle would be tough. He looks nothing like a leader, but people who've fought him say hes one of the toughest you'll fight.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle! The challenger may not substitute, but the gym leader can!"

"Hey thats not fair!" Derek yelled

"Its cool bruh. I wont switch" Brawly said. Atleast he had some honor

"Let the battle begin!" The ref announced

"Hitmoncham! Lets do this!"

"Alright Victoria, come on out!"

The 2 pokemon appeared on the field in a flash of light. The shining only made Victoria look more beau...I mean, lights are girly! Lets start the battle!

"Hitmonchan use commet punch!"

"Victoria double team!"

Hitmonchan did his best to hit Victoria but when she split it was impossible for him to tell who was who and what was what.

"Hitmonchop use bullet punch on the gorund!"

Hitmonchan did as his trainer said. The punches threw dirt up in the air. The dirt passed easily through Victoria's copies, and made the real one cough.

"There! Mega punch! Sky uppercut! Fire punch! Thunder punch!"

Hitmonchan let loose a devestating combo on Victoria. First he hit her back, then into the air. He jumped up and pounded her to the ground with fire, then shocked her with electricity. It was horrifying!

"Victoria can you move?" I pleaded

_"Y-yes..." _She coughed _"Jaden, what should I do?"_

"Im thinking!" I yelled

"Focus punch!"

The boxing pokemon bashed Victoria to my feet. She could barely move.

"Victoria!" I thought as hard as I could "Teleport behind him and use confusion!"

Victoria appeared behind Hitmonchan and hit him in the back

"Hey dude hitting from behind is a dirty move!" Brawly chided me

"You're the one beating up a girl!" I screamed back

"Oh yeah" He said with a dumb look on his face

"Victoria use phsycic and smash Hitmonchan into the ground and throw him out of the ring!"

Here eys glowed blue, as did Hitmonchan's body. He was lifted into the air, and crashed into the gorund like a boulder. Then she threw him right past Brawly and into the bleachers.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! The winner is Kirlia!"

"Alright!" I yelled

Victoria limped over to me and I hugged her

"You did aweosme out there!" I congradulated her

_"Thanks"_

I called her back into her pokeball and called Aron out.

"Sup little iron dude" Brawly said as he called out his Machoke

"Machooooke!" The pokemon flexed his muscles. I hated Machokes, always showing off their muscles. They had no dignity!

"Ron aron ron ron!"

"Choke machoke!"

"Ron ron ron!"

"CHOOOOOOKE!"

Aron started laughing and Machoke go really mad. I dont know what they were saying, but it made me laugh too.

"Lets go Machoke! Criss cross!"

Ma-Chump ran foreward crossing it arms. Aron dodged instinctinvley.

"Machoke grab him and use seismic toss!"

Machoke grabbed Aron while he was in the air, jumped and smashed him into the ground.

"Aron use metal claw then iron head!"

Aron scrathed the Machoke, leaving another red line. Then he jumped back, Aron slammed into him using his iron hard head.

"Now tackle!"

Aron slammed into Machoke

"Tackle!"

Aron slammed again

"Tackle!"

This time Machoke grabbed Aron

"Karate chop then Dynamic punch!"

Machoke hit Aron into the air and punched him right through a rock and into the wall. He bounced off and hit the floor in the arena.

"Aron!"

My little iron friend struggled to get back to his feet.

"Oh Aron. Ref, can I call a pokemon back if I use up the turn?"

"Yes. You may call a pokemon back as long as you forfiet this part of the battle." He answered

"Then I dont have a choice. I forf-"

"RON ARON RON!" He jumped to his feet

"Aron?"

"Ron ron aron!"

It looked like he was trying to say he wanted to stay.

"You cant take another hit like that!" I told him

"Aron aron!"

I chuckled a bit. This little guy had lots of spunk. "Fine." I said.

"Totally rad man!" Brawly spoke up

"Oh shut up!" Derek and I yelled simultaniously

"Aron! Iron head!"

Aron charged at Machoke and started to glow. Was he evolving to? No way he got that strong that fast! It should have taken ALOT longer for this to happen! Before I knew it, Aron had become a Larion. His jagged head dug into Machoke's stomach and sent him flying.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Larion!"

"Wow man. Its been like...3 years since I seen a pokemon evolve here. Infact, it was my battle with that little kid whos grass type beat my Hariyama. Speakin a Hariyama," Brawly called Machoke back and chose Hariyama. He was HUGE! I decided matching up size and power was a better idea then ltting a injured Larion try and fight to test his skills.

"Larion, return." I turned to Rex who was standing behind me the whole time. "You ready buddy?"

"Taaaaaaaaaar!" Rex stomped onto the field.

"Your Tyranitar is mega weak against my Hariyama. Whyd you call him out?" Brawly looked confused.

"Its not always about type" I told him. I'll show you. Rex, do yo thang!"

Rex charged at Hariyama

"Fire Fang!"

Rex bit into Hariyama with a blaze in his mouth.

"Thunder fang!"

The fire turned to electricity.

"Hariyama use Arm thrust!"

Hariyama hti Rex away

"Now heavy slam!"

The blob threw itelf at Rex and slammed him down.

"Arm thrust again!"

It kept on pounding Rex, making a stronger punch, and a bigger dent in Rex each time.

"Now force palm!"

Hariyama knocked Rex away so fast it wasnt funny. Rex couldnt move.

"See? Your friend over there is to weak to fight my Hariyama!" Brawly yelled

"You'll see! Rex get up! Use dark pulse!"

Rex stumbled to his feet and charged a dark attack but just then,

"Hariyama use arm thrust again!"

It hit Rex down before he could finish

"Rex get up!"

He struggled to stand again.

"Hariyama use heavy slam and end this!"

Hariyama ran foreward to hit Rex.

"Not so fast! Rex! EARTH QUAKE!"

Rex slammed his foot on the arena floor. The whole building shook and Hariyama tripped, and went flying to Rex unable to control itself.

"Now use stone edge!"

The gargantuan Tyranitar ripped a section of arena out and used it as a bat to hit Hariyama away.

"Dark pulse!"

Rex blasted Hariyama into the ceiling. When it fell, it was crushed under rubble.

"Get up Hariyama!"

Just as it started to move the ceiling bits off it,

"Earth quake!"

Rex slammed his foot again and more of the ceiling crummbled ontop of Hariyama.

"Crunch that blob!"

Rex ran into the rubble, picked up the beige bubble belly, and bit into him.

"YAMAAAAAAAAA!" it screamed.

"Now the finisher! Rex! Chip away!"

Rex pummled the Hariyama over and over again, and threw him to the ground. He continued until Hariyama could take no more, and blacked out.

"Hariyama is unable to continue! The winner Tyranitar! The winner of this battle is Jaden Stoner!"

"Great job Rex!" I yelled and ran into the ring to congratualte him.

"Totally wicked man. That battle was narly!" Brawly said as he handed me my badge.

"Thanks" I coughed "Hippe"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So whens it my turn?" Derek asked from the stands.

"I think itll be like...tomarrow little dude. My pokemon are like so wiped." Brawly answered

"Awwwwww" Derek whined. "You're just afraid I'll beat you so you want to train more!"

"Totally..." Brawly gave us the surfer wave as he walked out of what was left of the stadium.

"...He seems a bit off" Derek said

"Yeah" I agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Derek's Point Of View_

"Dang it! My battle is tomarrow against 3 mega strong fighting pokemon! The gym leader and I both have 3 pokemon so they'd make use use all 3 but since Blaze is still a baby, Id have to give that one up. Torchic is still really weak and Cinder cant stand upto a pokemon like Haruyama or Machoke, let alone the Hitmonchan Brawly could still use! I'll never win!" I ranted in the guest room as we waited for tomarrow

"Oh come on Derek you'll do fine. Im sure his pokemon will still be tired from my battle anyway so they wont be at 100%." Jaden tried to calm me down

"That doesnt matter! I'd only be able to use Cinder and Torchic against 3 pokemon a Kirlia, Larion, and a TYRANITAR could BARELY beat! It doesnt matter if they're at 100 percent or at 60, my pokemon cant handle those odds! All 3 would need to level up to thier final form by 1:00 tomarrow if Im to stand a chance!" I teared a bit. I knew I was putting way to much pressure on my pokemon, with the odds of the battle tomarrow. I mean, seriously. You see how badly this could end, right?

I got up and went to the mini fridge and took out a 10 dollar can of soda.

"I feel like Im in some expensive hotel." I put the soda back and slammed the door shut.

I walked to the door.

"See you at 1:00." I said sadly

"Where are you going?" Jaden asked

"To train." I held up a bunch of potions and pokefood. "We're going to need this stuff.

"You plan on training your pokemon for," he looked at the clock "for 17 hours straight?" he finished.

"Yep." I closed the door. He started saying something, but I couldnt hear him.

"Torchic! Ember! You need to make the flames bigger and they have to last longer! Cinder I want that tree knocked over by your tackle in the next half hour! Blaze," I bent down and glared at him then smiled and pet him on the head. "You stand there and look cute."

The baby charmander laughed and fell over.

_Jaden's Point Of View_

I couldnt sleep. There were bright glows outside in the courtyard all night. Derek and his pokemon must be working really hard to prepare for the battle.

I picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. 'Fee is 10 dollars per half hour' the screen said. I turned the TV off. Some guest room.

"Victoria, Larion" I called them out. "You guys want some food?"

"Lar lar!"

_"Starved!"_

I put some pokefood in a bowl.

_"Hey Jay," _Victoria asked _"Why cant we ever have human food? It looks so much more tasty than this food."_

"Because pokemon can eat both, but humans can only eat human food. Human food is really expensive, and we have to be careful with what we buy for a while so we have to buy you guys cheap pokefood. That help?" I asnwered her.

_"I guess..." _She said as she picked up some bits and chewed them.

A few hours passed and the burning lights still flared strong where Derek was.

"Hey guys, do you think Derek can win tomarrow? You all fought Brawly."

"Lar larion lar lar"

"Tyranitar tar"

_"They both asked if you were stupid enough to ask that question, because it was obvious he would." _Victoria translated. _"Personally, I dont know. I would love to see him win, but the odds seem to tower against him. Like a Registeel's foot over a ant..."_

"You think so, huh?" I looked back out the window. Could he really pull it off? I shook off any feeling of doubt. Of course he could! Hes Derek! Hes the most stubborn person I know and if pokemon really do feed off their trainer's emotions, then they'll feel the same way in the battle!

_Derek's Point Of View_

Torchic was exausted. He was firing fire attacks and dodging others for hours now. Cinder was all bruised from taking a bunch of trees down and letting a flame thrower loose for this long, and even Blaze was trying to help by lifting some twigs and burning them. I called break.

"Quil quil" Cinder collapsed infront of his bowl. I gave him a potion for his wounds and let the food take care of his energy. I did the same for Torchic and Blaze.

"How you guys doing?" I asked

They all finished thier food and got up, looking as powerful as they could.

"Quilava quil!"

"Chic chic Torchic!"

"Charmander!"

They wanted to win as badly as me tomarrow, and they were willing to train as hard and as long as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

_Derek's point Of View_

Next day. 1:07 PM. I was late by 7 minutes but it didnt look like anyone cared.

"Sup bruh" Brawly asked with that same dumb look.

"Nothing. Just excited to kick your butt." answered confidently.

"Wuh looks like you got some fire there kid!" He laughed

"More than you know." I let my cocky smile show. I was proud of the work me and my pokemon had done last night. Brawly was in trouble now!

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle! No substituting!" the ref announced, as always.

"Come on Machoke!" Brawly cheered

"Ma CHOOOOKE!"

I hated Machokes. They were always showing off.

"Cinder!" I called him.

He jumped off my shoulder and scampered onto the field.

"That little thing is supposed to beat my bid Machoke? HA! Sorry little dude, you aint gettin this badge if thats all you can offer me!"

"Brawly."

"Yeah?"

"...Shut up. Cinder use tackle!"

Cinder charged foreward like a dart and slammed Machoke all the way to Brawly and knocked both of them over.

"Nice going buddy."

Machoke got up, and was mad.

"Machoke use criss cross!"

Machoke ran to Cinder with his arms crossed.

"Use your fire cannon!"

Cinder shot a massive pillar of fire at Machoke that sent him into the bleachers, again. Fire Cannon was a variation of Flame Thrower me and Cinder came up with. His throwers were so powerful, that we decided to try and harness the power into a more concentrated pillar, rather than a wide range inferno.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Quilava!"

"Wow that was fast!" Jaden yelled from the stands. He had no idea how we had gotten that strong. Thats what happens when you train for 17 hours straight.

"Grr. Hitmonchan get out here!" yelled Brawler as he threw another pokeball. You could see the fire in his eyes. See what I did there?

"Hitmon hitmonchan!"

"Alright, use Mach punch!"

"Dodge it!"

Hitmonchan did his best to punch Cinder, but my pokemon was far to fast. We practiced his speed and agility for a long time.

"Cinder! Use-"

"Hitmonchan hit him with bullet punch!"

Before I could finish giving orders, Hitmonchan spun around and punched Cinder multiple times.

"Mach punch!"

He hit Cinder to fast for me to talk

"Mach punch! Mach punch! Mach punch! Bullet punch! Ice punch! Sky uppercut! Mega punch!" Brawly just kept sounding off punches as Cinder took one heck of a beating. It was fast and brutal all I could say was,

"Cinder get out of there!"

My calls were invain. Cinder couldnt hear me over the beating he was taking and the yelling from Brawly for more attacks. It was a devestation combo that never seemed to end. Hitmonchan would be getting so many bonus points if this were a video game.

"Quil quil quil quil quil!" was all anyone could hear coming from him. Then his flames grew like when he fought Torkoal back in Lavaridge Town.

"!"

Cinder turned into a giant ball of fire. Hitmonchan was knocked down.

Cinder walked out of the fire with neck flames as tall as a person.

"QuiLAVAAAAAA!" he yelled as he let loose another fire cannon that super heated the air around them. EVERYTHING caught fire! Even my shoes were melting a bit.

"WOW!" Brawly screamed "I've never seen that much fire come from a pokemon before!"

Victoria looked at Jaden.

_"Remind me never to get him mad..." _said the grass type.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! The winner is-"

Then Cinder collapsed. he was fully drained of all his power. That was fine though. He did amazing these past 2 battles, plus I still had my secret weapon.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Please summon your next pokemon!"

"Hariyama! I choose yooooooou!"

"Come on out!" i threw a pokeball in the air and on the field appeared a half red half yellow chicken with long arms and rage face. "Combusken!"

Jaden pulled out his Pokedex. He knew it was the next form of Torchic, but he wanted to know more.

**Combusken, the evolved form of Torchic. Combusken is a fighting fire type pokemon that is very loud at time. It can take alot of damage, and fight for long periods of time. It trains very hard to gain enough power when it evolves to its final form.**

"Cool beans bro." Jaden said.

"Combusken! Use double kick!"

Combusken ran upto Hariyama

"Arm thrust!"

Hariyama tried to hit Combusken away, but he climbed up his arm and kicked it right in the face

"Buskeeeeeen!"

"Hariyama get up! Use focus energy then arm thrust!"

Hariyama glowed for a second, then thrust his arm at Combusken. He dodged, but the attack was powerful enought hat its sheer force sent Combusken flying.

"Now grab it and use seismic toss!"

The fat pokemon grabbed onto Combusken's leg, jumped, and crushed him into the gorund.

"Now use arm thrust! Arm thrust! Arm thrust!"

No, not another combo!

"Scratch!"

Combusken scratched Hariyama in the face, which gave him a seocnd to colelct himself

"Ember!"

The chicken pokemon shot fire at Hariyama and kicked him off using a double kick.

Ok, so this might be a little harder than I expected. Combusken was certainly stronger than Torchic, but by how much in this battle does that matter? None of his atatcks can do alot of damage to a pokemon like Hariyama. Maybe I should have used him first to take out Hitmonchan and Machoke then used Cinder for Hariyama. Hes proven before that he can stand up to high odds and kick them to the dirt. Well, I guess that doesnt matter right now. Combusken is on the field, and its his time to shine!

"Combusken use focus energy then peck!"

Combusken glowed for a seocnd, then jumped at Hariyama and stabbed him in the eye with his beak.

"YAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Now use ember!"

Fire enulfed Hariyama before ou could say double kick, which is exactly what I did!

"Hariyama grab him!"

Hariyama grabbed Combusken before he could kick, and started squeezing while doing arm thrusts to Combusken's face.

"Combusken! Peck!"

Combusken pecked at Hariyama's hand, then at the one holding him. Once released, he finished his double kick.

"Double kick! Double kcik! Double kick! Double kick! Double kick!"

Combusken let Hariyama have it hard, kicking and kicking unrelenting.

"Now ember!"

He let out one final fire burst that knocked Hariyama out cold, or, hot, I should say.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken!"

"Buskeeeeeen!"

"Alright!" I cheered

"Nice going Derek!"

_"Unbelieveable! Did you see that? It was amazing!"_

It was the first battle Victoria had seen where she wasnt getting her butt kicked, so it was exciting for her to say the least.

"Well bruh that was a good battle." Brawly said as he handed me my knuckle badge.

"Thanks." I said. Brawly was a real loser. His gym buddies might think high of him, but all I saw was a brain-dead, high-buzzard, gym leader with nothing better to do than surf his life away. not that i dont like surfing. Im sure its cool, I just dont like water. Hello, fire trainer anyone?

Jaden ran upto me

"There were some spots I didnt know if you could pull it off but man did you pull it off! The way Cinder scorched the field, and how Combusken beat the not out of Hariyama in the end! You must have trained MEGA hard to get them to those levels!" Jaden cheered. All of the pokemon had such big smiles on their faces. Yep. Im aweosme.

We were on the way to our next gym battle to get the Dynomo badge when we saw something rustle in the bushes. That same chick from before jumped out and snatched my pokebelt. Not again!


	10. Chapter 10

_Derek's Point Of View_

Chicks be crazy! This girl just stole my pokebelt AGAIN!

"Get back here!" I chased after her. "What do you have against me?"

"Victoria use phsycic!" Jaden yelled

Her eyes glowed blue and lifted the rotten thief before she got to far. My belt dropped and I caught it. This time when I put it back on, I used the extra safety buckle thats supposed to stop things like this from happening.

"Hey you!" I yelled upto her "You got a problem?"

"Let me go!" She struggled. I guess shes never been on the other end of Phsycic before, because she wasnt going anywhere any time soon.

"Answer me!"

She kicked her boot off. It fell and hit me in the face.

"OW!" I grabbed my nose, which started to bleed alot "Not cool man!"

I looked to Victoria. "Drop her"

Victoria did, and I caught the worm and held her there.

"Now that THAT problem is solved, why do you keep stealing my pokebelt? You're not getting away until I get a answer." I was trying to be as calm as possible. I could see Jaden and Victoria were nervous. Rex was half way between furious and couldnt care less. Atleast, I think he was. Its hard to tell with him.

"Swampert come scratch this dude!" With her free hand, she used a pokeball from her belt and called out that Swampert from before.

"Another battle? Let me guess, you'll use this as a way to cover your tracks and get away?"

"Only our second meeting and you already know me so well"

"Ok then. Cinder, fire canon!"

"Fire canon? I've never heard of that move. Swampert counter with water gun!"

Cinder's fire canon matched Swampert's water gun in the middle and started to actualyl push it back, turning the water to steam. Her Swampert was hit by the fire and fell back.

"What? Impossible!"

"Little Cinder here is alot tougher than he looks missy! Infact, let him show you! TACKLE!"

Cinder ran into the Swampert and knocked it through a few trees before it stopped.

"Flame wheel!"

"Swampert return!" She called her pokemon back, put her boot back on and ran off before Cinder even got to jump. And he was looking so foreward to it.

That coward wont get so lucky next time! I swear it on my good name that I'm going to bust her-Oh man my shirts all bloddy! Stupid boot!

_Jaden's Point Of View_

"Well that sure wa wierd. Huh Victoria?" I asked. Rex looked down at me with a face that said 'What about me?'

_"Sure was. I wonder why she keeps trying to get Derek's balls."_

"She wants to sell them!" Derek came stomping over plugging his nose.

"We should probably get you a new shirt, huh?" I asked

"Oh no, its fine. I here the bloody look is in this year."

"..."

"Kidding."

"Well, lets get heading to Muaville City. Guide, if you will?" I guestured my hand back to the road.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses." Derek said as he took a tissue out of his pocket and stuffed 2 bits up his nose.

When we arrived at the city to get our Dynomo badges, we stopped by a store. I was packed. Derek got a new black shirt so if it got dirty like his white oone, it wouldnt be noticable. He also got a spare white one. I stocked up on some pokefood, water, some snacks, the essentials. Funny how no other store in any city we've been to so far had another board for Derek. Oh well.

I looked at my wallet. 100 dollars left. Derek had about 300 so we were OK for a while.

_Derek's Point of View_

I looked to my side and saw a girl in black clothes and boots. She had ruby hair that was kept in a pony tail. Something was off about her for some reason. I decided o go introduce myself.

"Hi, Im Derek. Whats your name?"

She jumped in fear and stared at me for a few seconds. She blinked

"I...Im Lucy. Pleased to meet you." She slowly extended her hand.

"Why so nervous?" I asked and kissed her hand

I noticed Jaden face pamling in the corner. Hes just jealous

"Its n-nothing. Look, I kinda gotta get going now." She ran away and left her pokeball on the counter.

"Hey Lucy you left your-" I looked at the ground. There was a trail of blood from her boot.

"..." I looked at the pokeball and called out what was inside. I was horrified. A Swampert! I quickly called it back before it knew what was happening.

That rotten thief! She was in town and now I finally knew who she was! I also had her Swampert. What could be better? Then I looked at the ball again. What was I doing? No matter how awful she is, I cant just take her pokemon.

"Hey wait up! You left your Swampert, thief!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and felt her waist. No pokeballs. She turned around and saw me holding hers.

"So, Lucy, tell me. Why do you keep stealing my pokemon?" I tossed her ball to her.

She caught it and just stared at me with that "Is this guy for real?" look. She started runnning away again.

Jaden finally caught up. Slow poke.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"...Nothing." I said. "Just a girl. I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again."

"Why?" He asked

"Call it a hunch."


	11. Chapter 11

_Jaden's Point Of View_

On our way to the Mauville Gym, we were side tracked by a show.

"Step right up, step right up!" Yelled a man next to a tall green pokemon.

_"Thats a Gardevoir! My evolved form!" _Victoria squealed in excitment.

"Voir gardevoir!" Said the pkemon with a harmless smile

"What my partner means to say is, hold your pokeballs up!"

Everyone, including Derek, did so. I was happy to see a show, but I wasnt ready to just throw my balls at anyone on command. I mean, my balls were important. They held all my pokemon! The Gardevoir lefited them all into the air.

"Now watch as they disappear!"

Then the Gardevoir made all the balls poof away, which made every one cheer.

"Thank you! You've been a WONDERFUL audience!" said the man as he ran away with his gardevoir.

...Seriously?

"MY POKEMON!" Derek sceamed as he ran onto the stage and chased after them. He was fast!

"Gardevoir use teleport!" The man yelled.

Just as they disappeared, Derek had grabbed onto Gardevoir's dress and disappeared too. Great. Just great.

"Friends of yours?" I asked Victoria. She was sobbing now

_"Im gonna evolve to be a jerk! A meany pokemon stealing jerk! ...And Im fat!"_ Now I have this to deal with.

Cinder came running out from behind the stage. He had tried to catch up with Derek but didnt think to grab on when they teleported. Well, time to go find Derek. Please be OK!

_Derek's Point Of View_

Where am I? One minute Im running after these 2 losers then a bright blue flash later and Im in some old abandoned warehouse!

"What just happened?" I demanded a answer

_"Get off my dress!" _Excalimed the Gardevoir as she looked back and saw the mistake she had made.

She spun around and kicked me off.

"Gardevoir you idiot! You let a watcher back here!" Yelled the man. He took off his circus costume to reveal a black trench coat, and purple boots and gloves. "Now I have to fix your mistake!"

"What exactly is 'fix?" I asked

He took what looked like a knife out of his pocket.

"Uh, look buddy, why dont you just give me the pokemon and I'll be on my merry way?" I pleaded

He lifted the knife in the air

"Um, OK. How about this. ...I RUN!"

I ran and ducked behind a wooden crate.

"Where you running off to?" He asked. I looked up and he was using the knife to peel skin off a apple. "I just want to talk."

I slowly walked out from behind.

"Look, we're not really bad people."

_"We arent?" _The Gardevoir asked

"Shuddap!" The man snapped and jabbed her with his elbow. "Anyway," he took a step foreward.

I held my hand up to tell him to stop

"Then why'd you take the pokemon?"

"It was...a joke. Yeah, a harmless joke." He answered

"Harmless? Do you know how many people are scared right now? Plus I have a massive kink in my jaw now from your Gardevoir!"

"Um, well you see,"

"And how come you look evil!"

"...Alright. Time to scratch this kid! Gardevoir use phsycic!"

The Gardevoir glowed blue and swung her hand. I was thrown into a wall.

"GAH!" I screamed. I almost forgot what it was like being on the other end of a pokemon attack. Stupid Nuzleaf. I hate Nuzleaf. Next time I see one, Im going to start training with Cinder's fire canon again.

"Make 'em squeal!" yelled the man. I hated this guy. Next time I had Cinder, I was going to test his fire canon.

The Gardevoir walked twords me with a evil smile and made a fist. Suddenly every part of me hurt. it felt like a ton of bricks being dropped onto me.

"AHHHHHHH!"

_Jaden's Point Of View_

How do you find someone who teleports?

"Victoria you're phsycic. Can you track them somehow?"

_"Well, to talk to you and Derek I have to forge a phsycic link. With that, I can sort of tell where you guys are. Not exactly, but atleast in the same city." _She replied

"Well, is he in the same city?" I asked

_"Yes. The closer I get to him, the easier it will be for me to tell."_

We hopped on Rex, who using his powerful moscles to charge, would move much faster.

_"Somewhere north" _Victoria guided.

"Rex, onward!" I commanded as the mighty Tyranitar darted foreward.


End file.
